The Last Drop
by Bekas Strife
Summary: Sebastian doesn't know when to quit but Kurt knows exactly when to put a stop to it. Klaine. Set after the Sectional's performance. A bit of violence!


**_Title: The Last Drop_**

**_Word Count: 930_**

**_Pairing: Klaine_**

**_Summary: Sebastian doesn't know when to quit but Kurt knows exactly when to put a stop to it. _**

**_Warnings: Kurt's Hummel temper!  
><em>**

**_After the released clip of Kurt and Sebastian arguing over Blaine, I decided that I need this to happen like I need air at Regionals. HEAR THAT, RIB? YES? GOOD._**

* * *

><p>It was with loud cheering and laughter that New Directions ran into the green room after their performance, faces flushed with the pleasure of a job well done and grinning from ear to ear.<p>

"Dudes, we so rocked that stage!" Finn beamed, pumping his fist into the air as he stood in the middle of the rest of the group.

"The Troubletones chicks were good but they got nothing on us." Puck gloated, smirking.

As a chorus of agreements filled the air, Blaine reached and held onto Kurt's hand, pulling him slightly aside. "You were amazing." He grinned, rubbing his thumb across the back of his boyfriend's hand. "That jump at the beginning was fantastic."

Kurt let a mischievous little grin show at the way Blaine eyed him. "I knew you'd like it." He said softly, reaching to fix the other boy's tie as it was slightly crooked after all the dancing and jumping they had done on stage. "You weren't too bad yourself." He winked.

"Why, thank you." Blaine grinned, leaning up to press a small kiss to Kurt's cheek. "The girls' mash-up was awesome, though. It'll be a close call, if we win." He admitted.

"Mercedes killed that song." Kurt beamed proudly, nodding. "But I have a good feeling about New Directions. We're going to win Sectionals, then Regionals and finally, _Nationals_." He nodded again. "We _must _to win." He refused to graduate without that trophy.

Smiling, Blaine opened his mouth to say something else before the room grew silent, the sound of clapping coming closer. "Who are you?" Someone asked by the door before the group moved and the person popped into view. Blaine felt his face fall into an apprehensive frown as Kurt tightened his grip on his hand.

"What a... _pleasant _surprise. What are you doing here?" Kurt asked with a small, obviously forced, smile on his face.

"I came to congratulate you on your performance, of course." Sebastian smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets as he finally stood in front of the couple. "You were _very _good." He complimented but stared at Blaine pointedly. Kurt felt his blood boil as the taller boy all but undressed his boyfriend with his eyes.

Using his grip on Blaine's hand, Kurt quickly pulled him behind him and stood tall, glaring up at Sebastian who simply grinned, obviously amused at his actions. "I told you once: I don't like you or the way you talk to my boyfriend." He said coldly, ignoring Blaine's soft sound of confusion. "So I am going to give you one last warning: leave him alone. Leave _us _alone."

"I thought I also made it clear when I told you that you aren't good enough for Blaine." Sebastian shook his head, grin as strong as ever. "I also remember telling you that I'd get him and that's exactly what I plan on doing. I always had whatever I wanted; I am certainly not stopping now, doll." He mused, reaching to flicker a stray strand of hair falling onto Kurt's forehead.

Kurt stared coldly for a moment before letting a small smile graze his lips but not his eyes as anger started to bubble in his chest. "Really? You won't change your mind?" He asked softly and the smile only grew when Sebastian shook his head.

"No can do, _doll_." Sebastian repeated, dragging the words mockingly.

Kurt grinned then, showing teeth as he scrunched up his nose. "No, he says." He said amusedly, looking back over his shoulder at Blaine, who looked nothing short of taken back towards his reaction to Sebastian's taints. "Did you hear it? He said _no_-" And all of a sudden, Kurt turned back around, a quickly formed fist connecting with Sebastian's still grinning mouth.

Quickly taking advantage of the boy's surprise, Kurt grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his right knee up, kneeing Sebastian as hard as he could between the legs. He felt bad about it somewhere deep down in his fellow male mind but he definitely loved the pained, strangled shout that left Sebastian's already bleeding mouth.

Letting the limp body fall to the ground at his feet, Kurt sniffed disdainfully and wiped his bloodied knuckles on his pants - no way he'd ruin his perfect white blazer with that Neanderthal's blood. "I sure hope my message has reached you now, Sebastian." He said softly, smiling politely at the crumpled heap before him. "Blaine is my boyfriend. We are going to live in New York and be legally married by thirty. Neil Patrick Harris and David Burtka will have nothing on us, right sweetheart?" Kurt beamed, reaching to take Blaine's hand again and kissing his cheekbone.

Blaine simply dragged his eyes from Sebastian's shaking form and looked at him before he slowly nodded. "Y-yeah."

"Exactly. Oh! Look at that. The judges have come to a conclusion." Kurt smiled as the lights flickered above them. "Let us go, then; a trophy awaits us." He pulled Blaine after him, stepping over Sebastian but making sure to step on his hand hard, silently rejoicing at the pained gurgle that left the bastard. "See you and the rest of the Warblers at Regionals, Sebastian." Kurt smiled, crunching up his nose again as he wiggled his fingers at said boy in a goodbye wave.

Taking a last look at Sebastian before they walked towards the stage, Blaine looked up at the back of his boyfriend's head and felt a grin spread as the shock vanished. "I love you." He blurted.

Looking back, Kurt winked and smiled. "Oh, I know."


End file.
